Segunda Oportunidad
by Alisse
Summary: Fic de Ichiro Misaki. Después de probarse que sí puede progresar, ¿podrá volver a enamorarse?. Lo siento, soy pésima para esto


**Segunda oportunidad**

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien consigo mismo, su rostro lo reflejaba a la perfección.

Todo lo que había logrado en ese momento, mostraba que no se rendiría tan fácil, y menos con una obligación tan grande como lo era su hijo pequeño.

-Buen trabajo, Ichiro- escuchó a su lado a un hombre, el que le había propuesto realizar la exposición –esto será todo un éxito, incluso¡ya lo anunciaron en los periódicos!

Misaki sonrió, si hacía unos meses le habrían dicho que lograría tanto... se habría reído sin remedio.

De pronto, sintió algo extraño en sus pies. Miró y vio al pequeño Taro llamando su atención. Lo tomó en brazos y el pequeño rió.

-¿Ves que hemos llegado lejos, hijo?- le dijo, sonriente y haciéndole cosquillas en la panza –si tan sólo tú madre nos viera...

En ocasiones se preguntaba si Yumiko lo viera así, volvería con el... sabía que no era sano seguir pensando en ella, después de todo lo que ocurrió...

No era que le echara la culpa de todo lo que le pasara... pero si quizás le hubiera insistido algo, si hubiera luchado un poco más por mantener unida a su familia... si tan sólo...

-Disculpe...

Miró y vio a una mujer muy bonita, que lo miraba.

-¿Si?- preguntó, alejando un poco de si a Taro, que había comenzado a jalar su cabello. Ella rió un poco –no, hijo...

-¿Es usted Ichiro Misaki?- preguntó ella, clavando su mirada sobre él. A Ichiro le llamaron la atención sus ojos, que eran de color castaño muy claro, parecido a la miel.

-Si... ¿por qué?- preguntó.

-Ah, lo siento. Mi nombre es Mariane Neveu, mucho gusto- ambos se dieron la mano.

-No es japonesa¿cierto?

-No... ¿tan obvio es?- preguntó ella, con cierta vergüenza.

-... Ah... es que lo supuse por el nombre, nada más- se excusó Ichiro, sonriendo en forma de disculpa.

-Soy francesa- dijo ella –me agrada mucho conocerlo, me ha gustado mucho su trabajo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Misaki, un tanto extrañado.

-Oh, si, por supuesto, me gustó mucho su estilo- dijo ella, sonriendo –me encantaría que pudiéramos hablar los dos sobre eso...

-¿A que se refiere?

-¿No le gustaría llevar su trabajo a Europa?

Ichiro se quedó de una pieza... nunca habría esperado llegar tan lejos. Pensar que sólo se conformaba con exposiciones pequeñas para lograr que si hijo se mantuviera a su lado viviendo lo mejor que pudiese.

-¿Habla en serio?- preguntó.

-Claro que si- sonrió ella –me encantaría llevar su exposición a Europa. No le he dicho, pero soy la dueña de una galería de arte en Paris y, de verdad, que sería para mi un honor que usted llevara alguna de sus exposiciones ahí.

-Ehh...- Misaki sentía que no podía articular más de dos palabras juntas. En ese momento, Taro, que se había aburrido de estar sin hacer nada, comenzó a llorar –no llores, Taro¿no ves que me avergüenzas?

Mariane miró enternecida la escena, y divertida también.

-¿Es su hijo?- le preguntó.

-Si, su nombre es Taro- respondió el hombre.

-Es un bebé muy lindo- dijo ella.

-Si, y normalmente no me hace estas escenas...- suspiró Ichiro, intentando que Taro se callara para seguir conversando con ella.

-Bueno, parece que no se callará- dijo ella –en todo caso, ya debo irme, me esperan. Vendré en uno de estos días, señor Misaki, espero verlo pronto...

-Si, todo un gusto.

Se dieron la mano y ella se fue, saliendo de la galería. Momentos después, Taro dejó de llorar y su padre lo miró...

-Apuesto que lo hiciste para dejarme mal con ella...- suspiró, Taro sonrió.

-Papa...

-Eres un... bueno... esperemos la visita de la señora Neveu para otra ocasión...

------------------------------

Pasaron los días e Ichiro pensó que lo que ella le había dicho no era más que una mentira... pero ella si volvió.

-Disculpe- le dijo, sonriéndole –no pude venir antes...

Para extrañeza de Misaki, ella andaba con una bebita en sus brazos, quizás de la misma edad de Taro y usaba cachitos.

-Ah- dijo ella, percatándose que Ichiro la miraba –ella es mi hija, su nombre es Emilia...

-Es muy linda... y ojalá que se lleve bien con Taro.

El niño jugaba con unos cubos en la parte trasera de la galería, y era cuidado por la secretaria que, según le había dicho, le encantaban los niños.

-Taro- dijo Ichiro, hincándose a su lado –mira, ella es Emilia, para que juegues con ella...

Mariane puso a la niña en el suelo, al lado del bebé Misaki, que la miró con bastante curiosidad durante unos momentos, lo mismo que la niña Neveu a él... pero de pronto, ella agarró un cubo y se lo lanzó a Taro, que le cayo en la cabeza. Misaki le tiró otro de vuelta y la niña se puso a llorar, lo mismo que Taro.

Ambos padres tomaron en brazos a sus hijos, algo divertidos...

-Parece que no se llevaron muy bien- dijo Mariane –siento lo del cubo...

-No se preocupe... sólo necesitan conocerse más...- dijo Ichiro, sonriendo.

-O necesitan estar lejos de los cubos- agregó Mariane.

-También...

Una vez que los niños se calmaron, y los dos sentados en una banca de un parque cercano, conversaron.

-Lamento no haber venido antes- dijo Mariane, con Emilia en sus brazos –tuve unos problemas y casi tuve que volver a Francia...

-¿No vive aquí?- le preguntó Ichiro, ella negó con la cabeza, con expresión triste.

-Yo... sólo estoy de paso por Japón- respondió –estoy esperando algo para volver a Francia... aunque a estas alturas... estoy dudando que ocurra...

Misaki miró con cierta curiosidad a Mariane, y tuvo ciertos deseos de preguntarle a que se refería, aunque no quiso ser entrometido, y no le preguntó. Lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos fue la lucha de Taro por bajarse de sus brazos.

-No, Taro...- Ichiro lo dejó sobre la banca, afirmándolo, puesto que recién estaba dando los primeros pasos. El niño caminó unos pasos hacia Mariane, que lo miraba divertida, y se acercó a Emilia, que se escondió en los brazos de su madre.

-¡Ah!- el niño le indicaba a su padre a Emilia.

-Ella es Emilia- le dijo Ichiro, sonriendo –Emilia...

-¡Mia!- repitió el niño -¡Mia!

La niña lo miró, aunque no quiso bajarse de los brazos de Mariane. A Taro poco le importó, se acercó más a ella y, de pronto, agarró uno de sus cachitos y se los tiró hacia abajo, haciendo que la niña llorara...

-¡No, Taro!- Ichiro se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos y, viendo que su padre no lo soltaba para volver al cachito de la niña, comenzó a llorar también.

-Definitivamente no se llevan...- lamentó Mariane, aunque en su voz había un dejo de diversión.

-Lástima...- suspiró Ichiro, mirando a su hijo

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que los niños se calmaron.

-¿Y ha pensado en la propuesta que le hice?- le preguntó Mariane.

-Pues si, lo he pensado...- respondió Ichiro, y sonrió –de verdad me gustaría mucho...

-¡Ah, excelente- sonrió Mariane –me alegra mucho saberlo.

-Si... me gustaría que Taro tuviera más oportunidades que yo, estudie una buena carrera y no siga mis pasos...

-No creo que usted sea tan mal padre- le dijo ella, mirándolo –por lo que he notado, es usted el que se hace cargo de él, y eso dice muchas cosas buenas sobre usted...

-Si, gracias por sus palabras- suspiró Misaki –es algo... que debo hacer, es mi hijo...

-Pero no todos los padres se hacen cargo de sus hijos, a muchos ni les importan- dijo ella, sonriendo amargamente –y tengo un caso muy cercano...

-Yo...

-Pero ya no hablemos de eso... por lo que pude notar, su exposición fue todo un éxito.

-Eso dicen...- sonrió con cierta vergüenza Ichiro.

-Así fue, de verdad...

Ambos se quedaron conversando mucho rato, riendo bastante. Mariane le hablaba sobre como había conseguido su preciada galería en Paris, y de cómo su esposo no había estado de acuerdo...

-... A veces me da la impresión que estábamos mal de antes...- suspiró ella, de pronto, se sonrojó -¡oh, lo siento mucho!- dijo –lo estoy aburriendo con mis problemas...

-¡No, para nada!- se apresuró a decir Ichiro –no se preocupe...

-Gracias...- dijo ella, bajando la vista.

Ichiro la observaba sonriendo, con la bebé en sus brazos de verdad se veía muy tierna... no pudo evitar mirar a Taro, que dormía en sus brazos acurrucado.

-Será mejor que esta "reunión" llegue hasta aquí- dijo Mariane, de pronto –ya se hace algo tarde...

-Si, tiene razón- asintió Misaki -¿desea que la vaya a dejar a donde se está quedando?

-Oh... no es necesario...

-Insisto...

-Está bien...- dijo ella, algo sonrojada.

Los días siguientes, Mariane había ido a ver a Ichiro todos los día a la galería, y estaban juntos toda la tarde. Se divertían mucho viendo a sus hijos jugar (Taro y Emilia ya se llevaban un poco mejor, al menos no se tiraban las cosas XD). Ambos llegaron a tener mucha confianza.

-¿Y no has vuelto a ver a ella?- le preguntó Mariane a Ichiro, refiriéndose a Yumiko.

-No...- respondió él en un murmullo –en ocasiones me gustaría que viera lo que he logrado con mi esfuerzo, pero...

-¿Volverías con ella?

-No lo sé... no quiero pensar en ello, porque creo que nunca me lo pedirá- contestó Ichiro, sonriendo a medias –pero me gustaría que al menos intentara comunicarse conmigo, al menos para saber como esta su hijo.

-Para ser sincera, no la entiendo...- dijo Mariane, mirando a Emilia, que estaba sentada en el suelo junto a Taro –no puedo comprender su posición. Es decir, quizás pensó que al dejarte a Taro te haría de alguna forma, reaccionar, pero no llamar ni siquiera para preguntar por él...

-Quizás sea lo mejor, para ambos...

-Si, puede ser...

Emilia intentaba ponerse de pie y, para mantenerse, se apoyó sobre Taro, que no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas, Emilia sobre él y luego la niña cayo a su lado. Cosa extraña, ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Pareciera que ya se llevan mejor...- comentó Ichiro, Mariane sonrió.

-Que bueno...

Cierto día, Mariane llegó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, Ichiro no la vio muy bien.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó.

-Si... Ichiro¿me puede hacer un favor?- le preguntó, con cierta angustia.

-Si... por supuesto, Mariane¿qué es?- le contestó Ichiro, con extrañeza.

-¿Puede cuidar a Emilia hoy?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno... mi esposo quiere hablar conmigo hoy- contestó Mariane –por eso prefiero que la niña no este presente, no se como vaya a terminar esta conversación.

-¿El vino de Francia?

-Si...- Mariane parecía muy angustiada –tengo miedo, Ichiro...

-Debe mantener la calma...- le dijo él, sonriéndole –tranquilícese, ya vera que todo saldrá bien...

-Gracias...

-Ya, y no se preocupe, que con Taro cuidaremos a Emilia mientras usted no está.

-Muchas gracias...- Mariane le entregó la bebé y esta no protestó, al parecer, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Ichiro –nos vemos luego.

-Que le vaya bien...

Mariane sonrió por última vez y se fue del lugar, Ichiro la vio alejarse.

-Sólo espero que todo termine bien, Emilia- le dijo a la niña, dejándola junto a Taro y sentándose cerca de ellos para cuidarlos.

Pasó la tarde y, para extrañeza de Ichiro, Mariane no hacía acto de presencia. De buena manera, se hizo cargo de ambos niños por igual y, cuando Neveu llegó, los tenia a ambos durmiendo en una cunita (¡que lindo!)

Cuando Ichiro abrió la puerta, se sorprendió de ver a Mariane llorando.

-Mariane... ¿qué ocurrió?- le preguntó, haciéndola pasar -¿tu esposo te hizo algo?

-No... es... que...- trataba de hablar entre sollozos. Misaki la hizo pasar y le dio un vaso de agua, para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- le preguntó Ichiro.

-Si... gracias- respondió ella, con el vaso en sus manos –muchas gracias por cuidar a Emilia.

-De nada... se portó muy bien- contestó Ichiro, sonriendo –ahora¿me dirás que te ocurrió?

-Bueno... mi... esposo quiere que vuelva con él...- murmuró ella, él la miró con cierta confusión.

-Y... ¿no deberías estar contenta?- preguntó, aunque no sabía la razón de que de pronto se sentía algo triste

-Si... debería...- Mariane se puso de pie –pero...

-¿Qué ocurre, Mariane?- le preguntó Ichiro, poniéndose de pie también.

-Es que... Ichiro... creo que esta es la última vez que tenemos que vernos.

-¿Qué?

-Perdóname, no podré llevar tus cuadros a Francia...- otra vez había comenzado a derramar lágrimas. A Ichiro poco le importaron las palabras que ella le dijo, quería saber la razón por la que lloraba.

-¿Por qué dices que no nos podemos ver más, si crees que es por Francia...

-¡No, no es por Francia!- lo interrumpió, mirándolo a los ojos –Ichiro, si quiero volver con mi esposo no puedo seguir viéndote, porque... porque... debo evitar que esto que estoy sintiendo por ti se haga más grande...

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, Ichiro, es algo que no pude evitar... siento que me estoy enamorando de ti y... por Emilia debo intentarlo nuevamente con mi esposo... perdóname...

Misaki se quedó de una pieza, sin decir palabras, mirándola. De pronto... se dio cuenta que a él le ocurría lo mismo... sonrió, con resignación.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo, ella lo miró con ojos llorosos –es... mejor para Emilia...

Ella asintió y se acercó a la cunita para sacar a Emilia. Ichiro, la miró unos momentos.

-Mariane...- comenzó a decir, pero ella lo miró con cierta curiosidad –yo... no se como decirte esto, pero... no eres la única que... bueno... sólo quería que supieras antes que te fueras que... yo también siento cosas por ti.

Neveu lo miró con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió tristemente.

-Entonces, lo mejor será que me vaya...- murmuró.

-Si, ha de serlo- dijo Ichiro, en el mismo tono –espero que con tu esposo seas... feliz...

Había comenzado a llorar otra vez.

-Lo intentare... por favor, tú también trata...

-Por supuesto...- asintió él.

Emilia, al sentir que la interrumpían de su sueño, comenzó a llorar, lo mismo que Taro, que se había asustado con el llanto de la otra, Ichiro lo tomó en brazos también.

-Despídete de Emilia, Taro- le dijo Ichiro –ella ya se va a Francia...

-Si, Emilia... tú también despídete- hubo un silencio momentáneo entre ambos –bueno... adiós, Ichiro, y gracias por todo...

-No, gracias a ti...

Mariane sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta, pero de pronto se detuvo y volteó a ver a Misaki, que estaba muy cerca de ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si... digo yo... no se si estará bien, pero...- Ichiro no la dejó terminar, acercándose a ella la besó suavemente en los labios, ella le correspondió –eso era...- dijo Mariane, una vez que se separaron –adiós, Ichiro, nunca te olvidare...

Y se fue... así de rápido como había llegado a su vida, se había ido...

_**Algunos años después...**_

_**Paris, Francia**_

Mientras Taro asistía a la escuela durante la tarde, Ichiro Misaki aprovechaba de pintar en una plaza que quedaba cerca de la escuela. Todas las tardes, después de la escuela, su hijo lo pasaba a buscar y juntos se dirigían a la casa en que vivían...

Esa tarde no era muy calurosa, el sol pegaba suavemente sobre Paris, haciendo todo bastante más agradable...

Ichiro pintaba tranquilamente, hasta que una niña lo interrumpió.

-Disculpe, señor...- escuchó, y notó que había una niña mirándolo, de unos diez u once años.

-¿Si, dime?- le preguntó él, mirándola con atención y dejando su labor por unos momentos.

-Mi mamá pregunta que cuanto cuentan sus pinturas...- le dijo ella.

-¿Tú mamá¿y dónde está tú mamá?- le preguntó él.

-Ahí...

La niña indicó hacia una dirección, e Ichiro, al mirar, se quedó sorprendido e inmediatamente se puso de pie...

-Hola, Ichiro- le dijo ella, sonriendo. La niña se puso a su lado y le tomó la mano.

-Hola, Mariane... que sorpresa verte aquí...- le respondió Misaki.

-¿Sorpresa?- le preguntó ella, sonriendo –la sorprendida de verte aquí soy yo... y me da mucho gusto...

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?...

-¡Mami!- dijo la niña, de pronto -¡ahí va Azumi¿puedo ir con ella?

-Claro, Emilia, puedes ir, pero ten cuidado...

-Si mami, adiós señor...

-Adiós, Emilia...

La niña se fue corriendo y ambos la vieron alejarse en silencio.

-Ha crecido mucho- le dijo Misaki.

-Si... ¿y Taro¿no vino contigo?

-Está en la escuela... oye...

-Dale... pregunta no más, estamos en confianza.

-Bueno... ¿y tú esposo?- le preguntó Misaki

-Ahí... hace tiempo que no lo veo... – respondió ella –como debes suponer... no funcionó...

-Ah... ¿y estás muy triste?

-Nah, ya paso... lo que si, estoy muy feliz de verte otra vez.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron... con ese gesto, se dieron cuenta que su historia aún no tenia su fin definitivo

**Fin**

NOTA: Hola!. Espero que les haya gustado el fic y, como quizás ya notaron, no me gusta que Ichiro se quede soltero mientras su ex (Yumiko) ya tenga familia ¬¬, lo encuentro injusto.

Como sea, para este fic saqué la idea de otro, llamado "Crecer Juntos", que luego subiré a fftion.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
